


Work/life balance

by katiebuttercup



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 01:04:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12494948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katiebuttercup/pseuds/katiebuttercup
Summary: Irene and Sherlock don’t appreciate that Molly has a normal job





	Work/life balance

Disclaimer: characters belong to their respective owners 

Irene stretches luxuriously, watching Molly dress through heavy lidded eyes. 

“Come back to bed,” Irene urges, she sits up, molding her body to Molly’s as she sat on the bed to pull on her socks. She smiles as Molly relaxes into her. It was always a treat to unbend Molly’s spine. It was easy with Sherlock, just the right side of pleasure/pain. Molly was a delightful little puzzle that Irene was still learning to put together..or take apart. 

“I can’t,”

Irene is pleased to hear the note of reluctance in Molly’s tone. 

“I have to work,” 

Irene makes an unflattering sound, “Oh work,” 

Molly twists in Irene’s arms, “not everyone can be a great consulting detective or a dominatrix”

“Come back to bed,” Irene purrs into her ear, “we can plan a holiday—I have a villa in italy. You, me and Sherlock. Clothing optional of course,”

“I can’t just go on holiday,” Molly says. 

“Why not?” 

“Because.” 

Molly gets up, twisting her hair into a ponytail. 

“If I come home and you and Sherlock have jetted off to Italy send me a postcard.” Molly says. She’s fully dresssed now. Molly Hooper; pathologist and upstanding member of society instead of Irene’s darling little Molly. 

It’s only the reminder that she’s a grown woman that stops Irene from pouting. It works wonders on Sherlock but Molly remains stubbornly immune.

Sherlock is awake, although he remains still, feigning sleep. Molly kisses her on the cheek. 

“See you later,” Molly leans over and kisses Sherlock on the forehead.

“Text Sherlock if you get around to Mr Hopkins, he wants to see that diseased lung” Irene says.

Molly rolls her eyes affectionately but promises. When the door closes, Sherlock moves for the first time, leaning over to pick up the laptop from the bedside table. Irene takes it. 

“Holiday in Italy it is. Mycroft will be able to get her time off right?”

“He won’t need to, Molly’s owed weeks of time off.” 

Irene purses her lips. Molly’s selfless streak was part of what drew Irene to her. It was ridiculously hot when it was Molly. But she was finding most things were. But there were limits.

Irene wriggles around until she’s using Sherlock as a pillow scrolling through options. One call to Mycroft could set it all up but Irene likes a more hands on approach.

Her Molly, her holiday. Molly had been stretching herself thin, extra hours at the hospital to cover colleagues, babysitting Rosie it all added up. But of course not a complaint passed her lips. 

But a week in Italy-two if Sherlock pushes and all  
those demands on Molly’s time will evaporate even if Irene had to put all her considerable talents to the task. 

Sherlock slides his hand purposefully across her stomach, and Irene pushes the laptop to the edge of spacious bed. Big enough to accommodate three. Sherlock’s kisses burn and Irene lets herself be distracted for the moment. 

There was nothing wrong with starting their clothing optional holiday now.


End file.
